


a lifetime in repeat

by anniebrackett



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm not ashamed. I'm really not., Past Lives, Pseudo-Incest, Soulmates, romantic kalex, surprisingly not a doomed timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniebrackett/pseuds/anniebrackett
Summary: "The universe creates them over and over again with the purpose that they belong to each other completely. No matter what bodies they're in, they look at each other and their hearts feel full."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to Kalex (I’ve been firmly in the Supercat camp until now), but here, have this. I also made a playlist to go along with the story if you want to check it out on my 8tracks page: anniebrackett.

_“In one timeline we kiss but the stars don’t come down. In another you set a world on fire for me but I perish in the flames. Another and we’re strangers on a busy street, brushing by close enough to send each other reeling off balance but not stopping. Somewhere there’s a final space where your hand on my face is the punchy climax to an epic saga, where the way our mouths meet takes the breath right out of people’s throats.” – Elisabeth Hewer_

* * *

  
Kara and Alex have always been soulmates. They've stumbled into each other's arms in every lifetime, they just don’t know it.

When your souls are connected like theirs are, age, social status, other relationships, what planet they're from, mean nothing. To them, to the _universe_. Anything that might separate them, might keep them apart, just doesn't.

Some soulmates never find each other. They come close to each other without ever quite meeting, like parallel lines. Or they do, but not without tragic consequences. Alex and Kara are the lucky ones: they are soulmates that always, _always_ find each other. The universe creates them over and over again with the purpose that they belong to each other completely. No matter what bodies they're in, they look at each other and their hearts feel full.  


* * *

  
In this universe, it’s almost poetic. Kara spends twenty-four years floating in space just to come crashing down to Alex. She lands as her alien sister and they still fit together as perfectly as they did when they ruled side by side in an ancient kingdom.

Their first kiss happens just after Alex turns sixteen. It feels different than it did when Alex was married to somebody else and met Kara, several years her junior, by chance in a hazy bar filled with smoke and people nothing like them, but it’s just as perfect.  


* * *

  
Their love story doesn’t pay any attention to boundaries. They’ve fallen in love in different galaxies, on different planets, across timelines. Alex’s soul started out on Earth and Kara’s on Krypton, their respective homes, but their connection has taken them through so many different lives in hundreds of places.

If they could remember their previous lives, one of Kara’s favorites would be the one where they lived out a happily ever after on a version of her home planet. Alex took her name and the entire planet knew her place was by Kara’s side.  


* * *

  
Their soul bond makes them clingy, bordering on codependent, in this life and almost every life before it. They grow up sharing a room (a bed, really, but nobody needs to know that) and separate only when Alex goes off to college. It hurts them both, but their relationship never suffers. If anything, it just makes them more committed to one another.

As they move into young adulthood and get their own apartments in National City, Alex’s remains unlived in for the most part. It’s essentially a storage space and something to keep up appearances with her mother. A good portion of her wardrobe is tucked into the closet next to her sister’s button downs and dresses, her reading glasses are on one of the bedside tables, and the hoodie from Alex’s alma mater that Kara always wears is hanging over a chair in the living room.

(No matter how many nights Alex has watched Kara walk to their bed wearing nothing but that sweater, her mouth never fails to get dry every single time).

It’s domestic. Coming home to this, an apartment that’s becoming a perfect blend of the two of them, with Kara on the phone ordering delivery – Alex’s “honey, I’m home” moment – is a snippet of their life together that Alex wants to freeze and relive a hundred times.  
  


* * *

  
“You know, Kara, you kinda look at your sister like she’s everything.” Winn comments once, early into their friendship. He has a crush, but he isn’t blind.

Kara frowns.

“My sister _is_ everything.”

And that’s how she tackles the questions about their relationship. Alex is Kara’s sun, her stars, her entire damn universe. And if people can’t deal with that, then that’s just too bad.

Alex is more hesitant. Kara bleeds their relationship, practically shouts it from rooftops, is so openly in love with Alex that it hurts, while Alex waits until the moment calls for it. She’s the furthest thing from ashamed, she just doesn’t like taking any unnecessary risks when it comes to Kara, and openly dating your sister – foster or not – _is_ a risk. Then there’s always the insecurity that crawls up her spine and sits on her chest at the worst moments, telling her that she’s corrupted and taken advantage of the girl she was supposed to protect.

But if, say, someone hits on Kara, Alex makes it known just who she is. And she never hears any complaints from Kara – possessive Alex is one of her very favorite things. (Insecure Alex has the opposite effect, but they’re working on it).  
  


* * *

  
“What was your first impression of me?” Kara asks, her voice just above a whisper. It’s dawn, the sun is just starting to rise. The day feels crisp and cold and new, but they’re curled up under the covers together.

“Alien thing aside?” Alex mumbles into the pillow.

“Duh,” Kara rolls her eyes and smiles. It’s one of those blinding smiles that she reserves for Alex.

“That you seemed familiar,” Alex reaches out for her hand. “Like I’d met you before.”  
  


* * *

  
Alex watches Supergirl take flight and reaches into her pocket to touch the ring she's been carrying for three months, trying to decide when she's going to finally ask the question that's been on the tip of her tongue for years. She doesn't know she's been in this same position before. She doesn’t realize that she has bent down on one knee in front of Kara so many times that when the moment comes it will feel like muscle memory.

Besides, the excitement to call Kara her wife outweighs the nerves, for the most part. “Danvers” at the end of Kara’s name will mean _hers_ , not _sister_.  
  


* * *

  
They always find each other, but that doesn't mean they've always grown old together. In their first lifetime, Kara bled out in Alex's arms. She was barely 20. Alex herself would never remember it, but her soul would never forget it, and it's made her instinctively protective.  
  


* * *

  
As destined as she is to find Alex, Kara is just as destined to lose her parents. These two events almost always correlate. The worst event in Kara’s life has a habit of leading her to the best.

It isn’t always as dramatic as being sent into space while they die with her planet and she lands into Alex’s life. One time it was a drunk driver that hit their car on the way home from the theatre. In that life, Kara sobbed over their bodies, and Alex was the doctor that declared their deaths.

Another time it was a plague, back before they had the medication that would have kept Kara from losing her parents and ending up in an orphanage with another girl. A girl that lost her father and was then abandoned by a mother that couldn’t cope anymore.  
  


* * *

  
They have gone into wars with their fingers tightly laced together and come out heroes. Alex has walked off of battle fields with Kara in her arms, bridal style, whispering words like _alive_ and _together_.

On an Earth where the women were able to fight alongside the men at the turn of the century, they were an unstoppable force. Kara put her life on the line for the greater good; Alex put hers on the line for Kara.  
  


* * *

  
“I think I stayed in the Phantom Zone until I was ready to meet you. I think I waited for you, even if I didn’t know it.”  
  


* * *

  
At the end of each of their lives, they’ve promised to wait for each other, not knowing just how long they’d be waiting for. Kara has gasped out her last breath, convinced she would be seeing Alex when she closed her eyes. Instead, she was reborn with no memory, left to search blindly for the girl that would change her life (again).

But this is their last life together. It’s going to end in one of two ways: either they get to grow old together one last time, or Kara will die protecting the planet and Alex will quickly follow after her. Either way, when this is all said and done, they’ll see each other again on the other side. No more waiting a lifetime.  
  


* * *

   
_“And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.” – Kiersten White_


End file.
